shining_livefandomcom-20200213-history
Otoya Ittoki
The athlete who is tolerant with innocence. The bright and genial youth.''Official character tagline. '''Otoya Ittoki' (一十木 音也,'' Ittoki Otoya'') is one of the idols you can interact with in Shining Live. He was in the A class during his time at Saotome Academy, and is now a member of ST☆RISH. Even though ST☆RISH doesn't have a designated leader, it is sometimes implied that he has this role due to his tendency to push others forward in a positive way. He is voiced by Takuma Terashima (寺島 拓篤, Terashima Takuma)Takuma Terashima happens to be a huge fan of Love Live!, which franchise has its own rhythm game developed by KLab, just like Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ with Shining Live. __TOC__ Personality ''Kind, affable and honest, Otoya's smile shines like the sun and brightens the lives of everyone around him. He has loved singing since he was a child and always aspired to be an idol. He is energetic and active, and often acts on impulse. He is a natural athlete, making him an especially skilled dancer''Official in-game English description. Otoya is a happy-go-lucky type of person. Energetic and cheerful, he naturally cheers on others and is quick to make friends. It is noted that he is an athlete as he often plays soccer, which he is fond of, as well as other sports. Appearance Otoya is a 175 (5'9") cm tall young man who weighs 60 kg (132 lbs). He has a scruffy, red hair and bright eyes of the same color. Even though you can change his clothes through the game, his initial casual outfit consists of a dark blue t-shirt, a white hoodie with cream-white sleeves and dark red accents, and a pair of blue jeans. Cards Otoya Ittoki (Basic Style)|Basic Style Otoya Ittoki (Lesson Style / Gym Trendy)|Lesson Style / Gym Trendy Otoya Ittoki (Shining TV Style)|Shining TV Style Otoya Ittoki (Cooking Style / Kitchen Chic)|Cooking Style / Kitchen Chic Otoya Ittoki (Listen to MUSIC ♪ / Listening to Music)|Listen to MUSIC ♪ / Listening to Music Otoya Ittoki (Dancing with Stars)|Dancing with Stars Otoya Ittoki (Shining Live)|Shining Live Otoya Ittoki (Shining Super Stars)|Shining Super Stars Otoya Ittoki (Beach Summer Live! / Summer Beach Show)|Beach Summer Live! / Summer Beach Show Otoya Ittoki (Gentle Phantom Thief / Gentlemanly Thief)|Gentle Phantom Thief / Gentlemanly Thief Otoya Ittoki (Shining Kingdom)|Shining Kingdom Otoya Ittoki (Magical☆Halloween Live)|Magical☆Halloween Live Otoya Ittoki (Sweet Café)|Sweet Café Otoya Ittoki (Toyland Villains)|Toyland Villains Otoya Ittoki (Autumn Basic)|Autumn Basic Otoya Ittoki (Happy Soleil)|Happy Soleil Otoya Ittoki (Snow Stars Christmas)|Snow Stars Christmas Otoya Ittoki (New Year Performance)|New Year Performance Otoya Ittoki (Onmyouji Apprentice)|Onmyouji Apprentice Otoya Ittoki (Shining☆Romance)|Shining☆Romance Otoya Ittoki (Happiness Valentine / Happy Valentine's)|Happiness Valentine / Happy Valentine's Otoya Ittoki (Suits Style / Dressed to Impress)|Suits Style / Dressed to Impress Otoya Ittoki (Grateful White Day)|Grateful White Day Otoya Ittoki (Shining Sports Day)|Shining Sports Day Otoya Ittoki (Producer)|Producer Otoya Ittoki (Fantasy Circus)|Fantasy Circus Otoya Ittoki (Monotone Style / Color Coordinated)|Monotone Style / Color Coordinated Otoya Ittoki (Caught in the Rain)|Stand by me Otoya Ittoki (Marine Festival)|Water Guns Mariner / Water Pistol Mariner Otoya Ittoki (Glittering Summer Festival Night)|Midsummer Night Festival Otoya Ittoki (Steal Your Heart) |Passion Rouge: Rose-Red Otoya Ittoki (My Only Prince)|My Only Prince Otoya Ittoki (Idols at the Mall)|Select Your Favorite Otoya Ittoki (Classical Jazzy)|Classical Jazzy Otoya Ittoki (Sacred Bright)|Sacred Bright Otoya Ittoki (Secret Halloween)|Ghostly Halloween Night Otoya Ittoki (School Life Melody)|School Life Melody Otoya Ittoki (Holy Night Santa Claus)|Holy Night Santa Claus Otoya Ittoki (Fortune and Prosperity)|Fortune and Prosperity Otoya Ittoki (Glorious Matador)|Glorious Matador Otoya Ittoki (Bittersweet Heart)|Bittersweet Heart Otoya Ittoki (Floral Easter Bunny)|Floral Easter Bunny Otoya Ittoki (Cool Animal Partner)|Cool Animal Partner Otoya Ittoki (Cool Denim)|Cool Denim Otoya Ittoki (Setsugetsuka)|Setsugetsuka Otoya Ittoki (Wonderful Weather)|Wonderful Weather Otoya Ittoki (Curry Connoisseur)|Curry Connoisseur Otoya Ittoki (Fruits à la Mode)|Fruits à la Mode Otoya Ittoki (Rockin' Summer Night)|Rockin' Summer Night Otoya Ittoki (Student Council Member)|Student Council Member Otoya Ittoki (Be My Partner)|Be My Partner Otoya Ittoki (Halloween Twinkle)|Halloween Twinkle Otoya Ittoki (Agent Zwei)|Agent Zwei Otoya Ittoki (Delivery Man)|Delivery Man Otoya Ittoki (Happy Holiday Choir)|Happy Holiday Choir Otoya Ittoki (New Year Stage)|New Year Stage Otoya Ittoki (Snow Art Festival)|Snow Art Festival Otoya Ittoki (Setsubun Oni)|Setsubun Oni Quotes Trivia *His official Twitter is @Otoya_I_SH. References Category:Idols Category:ST☆RISH